


A Gentle Heart.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [26]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy Blake Imagine, Bellamy Blake Insert, Bellamy Blake One Shot, Bellamy Blake Onsehot, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Bellamy Blake x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Requests, Romantic Fluff, Soft Bellamy Blake, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Request: "Bellamy is as usual the bad boy of the camp and the reader is a good person who has strong intentions and have them two fall for each other!"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 16





	A Gentle Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️ A/N: We're all suckers for softness in the end.

**YOUR POV**

There were a million things I expected from Earth but catching feelings for the ex-guard that had joined us was not one of them. It had all started more so as teasing than anything else: I liked to do things one way -the good way- and he just never seemed to agree. If I said let's do "A", he'd immediately show up in my face and command everyone to do "B"; it didn't matter if we were in opposite sides of the camp, he just seemed to sense me and my intentions. I was even starting to consider whether he could read minds because there was no way in hell he just _knew_.

\- "Earth to Y/N, do you read me?" -Clarke started laughing next to me, waving her hand on my face- "What are you daydreaming of now?"

\- "I wasn't daydreaming." -I scoffed, blowing the loose strands of hair that had fallen on my face away- "I was testing a theory, or trying to until you made me lose focus."

\- "What is it this time?"

\- "I was testing if Bellamy can read minds."

\- "I wished he could, that way I wouldn't have to repeat myself every two seconds because he's not listening." -she crossed her arms over her chest- "Especially when you're around."

\- "It's not my fault he is always devising how to piss me off. I wished he'd stop, trust me."

\- "I think this goes deeper than just wanting to annoy you."

\- "Lucky for us both, I don't wanna know about his true intentions." -I rose from the ground- "What's on our agenda for the day?"

Clarke then proceeded to tell me all about the things that needed to be done around the camp; I wasn't sure how, but I had become something like her right hand, which I didn't mind at all for it kept me busy. The only downside to it was that I had to deal with Bellamy more than I wanted to. I wasn't sure what had triggered our rocky relationship but I knew he had disliked both me and Clarke since the beginning; he had wanted to rule the camp on his own with his dumb 'whatever the hell we want', which, trust me, I understood, but we needed rules not to die. I eventually understood the reason I was always in the middle of Clarke and Bellamy's disputes was that I could see both their sides but usually ended up aligning with Clarke's vision more than I did with Bellamy's.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I expected a couple of the kids not to like me taking control of the camp but I didn't expect anyone else to fight me for the position, let alone the privileged, yet, that was exactly what happened and, if that weren't enough torture, Clarke decided to get a helping hand: Y/N. Did she have good intentions? Sure. Good ideas? Certainly. Did she get in every single nerve of mine when she spoke? Constantly. Every idea I dropped, she always had to change something about it; sure, that made it better but she didn't need to come at me in the middle of camp to embarrass me. For some time, I thought it was a tactic from the privileged to kick me out but, with time, I realized our personalities just seemed to clash.

\- "You think you can do better?"

I had yelled at her once after we came from a hunting mission; it hadn't gone well, a kid had gotten injured with a spear and we had caught less than we needed. I was already on my nerves and her questioning me only triggered my reaction.

\- "I know I can."

She had stood in front of me with rage in her eyes..

**_*Flashback*_ **

I had banned her from coming hunting with us since she allied with Clarke, I didn't need the princess tracking my every move which I was certain was the only reason miss good intentions would ever want to get out of camp.

\- "Oh, really?" -I mocked her, handing her my gun- "Please, do us a favor and show us, then."

We had been training with guns but I had no idea whether she had tried to shoot once. I was too angry to consider the actual possibility of her hurting herself or even someone else. She grabbed the gun and pulled Atom with her who simply eyed me and, gaining no reaction, followed her. It took me a second too long to realize what she was doing: getting out of camp with my gun and Atom. I trusted Atom but I'd never trust him to the point of putting my own life in his hands, not now that we knew the Grounders were out there.

\- "Y/N!" -I yelled running after her- "Come back inside right now."

\- "You asked me to show you and that's what I'm going to do." -she turned her face to look at me- "You can come with me or stay, I don't give a fuck."

I clenched my jaw, exasperated I had gotten myself into this mess with half the camp watching. I knew if I followed her I'd be handing her some power over me, but I also knew leaving her alone with Atom outside was stupid. I didn't want to be the reason she died. Although, if I thought about it, she had been the one to get out on her own terms. Clarke was soon beside me, yelling at Y/N to get back inside but she refused, saying it was time someone showed me that I wasn't the only one with guts to go out into the forest. Clarke turned to face me.

\- "If she dies, it's on you. You don't have to like everyone in here, but if you want to lead, that means keeping everyone safe, including Y/N." -I hated to admit she was right- "I don't particularly appreciate you being here either but I won't put your life at unnecessary risk and neither has she; if anything, she's tried to get us both to agree on something."

I looked around, taking a rifle from one of the kids and running outside, commanding Atom to get back inside for he was in no condition to go out hunting again. I grabbed his spear and walked up to Y/N who had her eyes focused on something in front of her.

\- "You are seriously..."

\- "Shh." -she grabbed my jacket, pulling me down and shutting me up- "Look."

I followed her eyes, still annoyed, but quickly landing eyes on what she meant: a doe. _Now that'd make good food._ Y/N turned her face to look at me with a satisfied grin.

\- "You just got lucky." -she rolled her eyes at my comment- "I'll kill it."

\- "I came out here to show you how it's done."

\- "I'm not letting you scare it away."

I moved from behind her, quickly settling in a better position to throw the spear, already seeing the look on the yes of everyone back in camp, thanking me for this catch. I moved my arm back but the spear never left my hand as Y/N grabbed it.

\- "No!"

\- "What the fuck, Y/N!" -I forced her against the tree, seeing the deer looking around, having heard the rustle of our movements- "It could have gotten away."

\- "Behind her."

I chose to listen to her, letting go of her jacket and looking at the doe again, seeing a smaller deer walk behind her. I knew if survival called I should kill both animals, but I couldn't bring myself to do that as I saw the pleading look in Y/N's eyes before she looked back at them.

\- "I'll go back to camp and won't bother you ever again if you promise not to kill them."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "Please, it'd be cruel. And I know we are on Earth now and life down here is cruel. But I can't do that. I can't show you how it's done because I can't. You were right."

She rested her side against the tree we were hiding at and looked at the two deer feeding in the grass in front of us. I looked at Y/N for a moment, realizing maybe I had judged her wrong. She grabbed her gun and was about to hand it to me when I heard movement to our right, close to the deers who seemed to hear it too.

\- "Keep it, you may need it."

I forced her to move back behind me, preparing my rifle as I kept looking at the bushes. If it was a grounder, a spear could fly from it any second now and hit us both. We never should have come out alone. I should have never followed her outside; I should have just grabbed her arm and lock her in the dropship like I had considered a hundred times. The doe rose her head in the direction of the bushes, pushing her baby in front of her and starting to run away; the bushes moved and kept doing so in the direction of the deer but nothing happened. Maybe it was another deer. I lowered my rifle but it was all too soon; whatever was after the deer, decided we were a great option as the animals escaped.

\- "Y/N, run."

She opened her mouth to answer, probably to complain but none of us had more time to speak as a panther jumped in front of us, making us both take a step back as it roared. I saw the animal's paw raise towards us, smacking my rifle away and preparing to jump but it never did. I heard a shot beside me and the panther turned to Y/N, ready to jump over her, but I reacted fast enough to throw it the spear still in my hand, piercing the animal through its abdomen as it jumped. I pushed Y/N back and we both fell to the floor, the panther dead to our feet. I allowed myself to close my eyes for a second as we laid there, trying to catch my breath after all that had just happened.

\- "You know what?" -Y/N turned her face to look at me with a smug smile on her lips as I faced her- "Maybe I was right all this time and I can actually show you how it's done."

\- "Shut up, you're lucky we're alive." -I sat back up- "Look at it, it was ready to eat you."

\- "Now we can eat it."

\- "We wasted bullets because you can't just follow along to what I say."

\- "One less panther threatening the kids at camp."

\- "You got an answer for everything?"

\- "Sometimes."

She shrugged her shoulders and started laughing, I tried to fight my own laughter back but ended up failing. I had experienced too many emotions in a short time span to actually analyze what they meant. I watched Y/N rose from the ground beside me and look around, her eyes landing on mine before I rose too. I handed her the rifle and took the panther to carry it with us.

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

That was definitively not how I had expected that day to end, but I was glad I had followed her outside. We had found dinner and Y/N and I had bonded over almost dying.

As I got out of my tent that morning, I saw both Clarke and Y/N walking around camp and I couldn't help my eyes focusing on the latter. I had never tried to hide my attraction towards her but she never seemed to reciprocate, at least not until the day we caught the panther; after that, we seemed to be getting along a little better. Y/N was laughing at something Clarke has said and I realized maybe I was getting too invested in someone that had never truly looked attracted to me.

\- "Just who I wanted to see." -Clarke spoke first as they reached me- "Jaha's getting ready for his speech and Raven's making sure it'll be heard properly."

\- "Great, I thought at least down here we'd avoid listening to his crap."

\- "Not everyone thinks like that."

\- "You'll be surprised by how many people actually agree with him." -Y/N chimed in, looking at Clarke as she referred to me- "Besides, it's not like it's Unity Day; then I'd understand being forced to hear his lame yearly discourse, but today? I can't wait to check what Jasper and Monty's new recipe tastes like." -she chuckled as Clarke shook her head- "They'll get everyone drunk way before Jaha finishes."

\- "Not everyone." -Clarke corrected her- "We still have to keep an eye out for the Grounders."

\- "I didn't say I was getting drunk, did I? I can taste alcohol without getting drunk but I recommend you stay away from it."

\- "Hey!" -Clarke shoved her elbow to Y/N's side- "What's that supposed to mean?"

\- "Oh, you know what I mean, princess." -Clarke chuckled as Y/N looked up at me- "I assume you won't be tasting it either."

\- "Gotta keep an eye out. You both can take a break."

\- "Bellamy giving Clarke a break?" -Y/N eyed me up and down- "What new plan to take over have you come up with now?"

I shook my head as Clarke and she laughed, prompting them to get out of my sight before I actually decided that taking over was better than dealing with them. I had come to realize that having people to lead with was easier than just pouring all the decisions and responsibilities on me.

The day went by fast, I wasn't sure what we were actually celebrating but, eventually, one of the gunners took over my spot by Clarke's orders and I was free to join the party. Clarke was sat with Finn and they seemed to be engrossed in their own conversation while my sister laughed with Jasper and Monty. I wondered where Y/N was and Monty quickly explained she had left on a walk around with Raven. It couldn't bee easy for Raven, having risked everything to come down here for her boyfriend, only to find out he had fallen for someone else. I shrugged my shoulders and joined them, immediately being offered a drink and thinking of Y/N's words this morning. I wouldn't get drunk but it did not hurt to try it, right? At least that's what I told myself but without really thinking about it, I ended up drunk in the middle of the camp with them.

\- "Wao, and here I was thinking I'd never see you drunk." -Y/N's voice made me turn around for I was not expecting it- "You really are drunk, aren't you."

\- "Y/N! Come here!" -I walked up to her, full intention of wrapping my arms around her but she was quicker and my reflexes were nowhere to be found- "Hey!"

\- "I can't wait to laugh at you in the morning when every little sound is too much for your hangover brain." -she stood next to me again- "Come on, let's get you to your tent before you pass out on the fire."

\- "Dance with me."

\- "What?"

\- "Everyone's dancing!"

\- "Bellamy, only Jasper is dancing, and he's alone." -she took my chin in her hand and forced me to look around; I was too lost in her warmth to actually pay attention to what I was supposed to see- "He's dancing with his cup of booze." -I turned my face again, landing eyes on Y/N as she chuckled- "Come on, you'll thank me in the morning."

I allowed her to pull me to my tent, my intoxicated brain tripping over my thoughts as I felt her hand on my back, helping me stay up and preventing me from landing with my face on the mud. I liked her so much. I liked how she spoke, how clever she was and her eyes and her smile... fuck, she was just adorable.

\- "Alright, there you go." -she pushed me on the bed as I landed on my back, trying to pull her with me- "No, no. You're sleeping alone."

\- "I like you."

\- "We are making progress in our relationship, I see." -she chuckled, placing a glass with water next to my bed- "I'll come to find you in the morning and I'll have a good laugh."

\- "Y/N, stay. I mean it."

\- "You're drunk, Bellamy, you just want a warm body to cuddle with."

\- "No. I mean, yes. No?" -I shook my head- "I want you to stay with me."

\- "So we can both regret it in the morning? No, thank you."

\- "I mean it Y/N. I didn't expect to feel this way about you but I do." -I took her hand in mine with pleading eyes- "Ask me in the morning if you don't trust me now, please."

I felt desperation running through my veins as I saw the mix of confusion, hope, and concern in Y/N's eyes. I had fallen for her, I didn't intend it to happen but my heart didn't know any better. I was starting to think she felt something for me too, but the hesitation in her eyes hurt me. I knew I was drunk, I was aware, but I hoped at least she'd remember this in the morning and would confront me about it. I wanted her to stay with me but I knew all too well, that's not who Y/N was.

**\-----------------------**

**YOUR POV**

It was yet another uneventful day down on Earth and, don't get me wrong, that was great because that meant the Grounders were nowhere to be seen but I craved action. I was good with routines but they still got dull with time. I sat next to the fire and, as they usually did, my thoughts wandered to Bellamy. It had been awkward, being around him after his confession during the last party, but I knew he didn't mean it, how could he? He was drunk out of his mind so I didn't bother asking him about it the next morning like I had promised; instead, I decided to distance myself from him, hoping then, my feelings for him would die out just as quietly as they had emerged. That didn't happen; if anything, I found myself searching for him even more than I usually did. It was like my heart craved to be broken into a million pieces. I hated that he had said that; I hated that, for a moment, I believed him; I hated having thought he could feel any type of way about me. He was the bad guy and I was the all too good girl; it wasn't meant to be.

\- "Serves me just right for being so naïve."

\- "What are you punishing yourself for now?"

How come I didn't hear him coming right at me, I'd never know; but there he was, Bellamy Blake, standing tall behind me with a somewhat concerned look on his eyes. I considered raising up and running away to my tent, but that'd be childish, maybe it was time to face the music.

\- "Because I caught feelings for the wrong person." -I answered honestly, raising from the ground and intending to move somewhere else- "But don't you worry, that won't distract me from my tasks."

\- "Hey." -he caught my arm- "Can we talk?"

\- "No mocking answer? Whatever is going on in your head must be really important then."

\- "It is."

\- "Then maybe you should talk about it with someone else."

\- "I need it to be you." -his answer took me by surprise so I furrowed my eyebrows- "Please."

Bellamy Blake willingly asking for help and saying 'please' was not something you witnessed every day so I couldn't help but worry. I nodded, forgetting all about my emotional concern and worries and following him as he walked away from the busy center of our camp.

\- "Okay, Bellamy, what is it?" -I spoke as we stood next to the wall while he looked around, making sure no one else was there- "You are really starting to worry me."

\- "We need to talk."

\- "About?"

\- "Us."

\- "Us?" -I scoffed- "All this mystery to talk about us? I thought something terrible was going on, Bellamy, for hell's sake!"

\- "I came looking for you because I think it's time we talk about what's going on between us."

\- "Then it's going to be a short conversation." -I faced him- "The only thing between us is air. There. Great conversation. Moving on."

I turned around waving my hand, full intention of getting to my tent to terrorize myself for being so shallow and stupid, for not listening to what he really had to say and maybe confessing how I felt before we died, maybe having lost my only opportunity to get with the man that had gotten both in my nerves and in my heart for fear of being rejected. This was not how it was supposed to go; my life down here ought to be relaxed, enjoyable, free... not a constant state of nerves and pressure to keep my mouth shut in fear I'd say something that'd lead anyone to realize what really was going on in my head.

\- "I'll be the bigger person then."

**\-----------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Y/N wasn't going to yield and she sure as hell was not going to tell me how she really felt about me unless I confessed first. I was slightly worried I had read too deep into our routine but I also understood why she might be reluctant to tell me about it: I was a player, had been since we landed and up until I started catching real feelings for her. I wasn't proud of my behavior but there was nothing I could do now to save who I had pretended to be. I was almost glad I had been that way, it was the main reason we had collided so hard, it was the reason her plans always interfered with mine and the reason she had caught my eye and most certainly how I caught hers. Me walking half-naked around the camp had gained a lot of attention but not hers, sure, she indulged in checking me out but it was different as if she were mentally making a list of the things she hated about me while biting her lower lip as her eyes traveled around my bare skin.

\- "You're going to pretend to be an adult?" -she scoffed, looking at me as I pulled her back by her arm- "Now this ought to be fun. For me, at least."

\- "Y/N, I'm starting to get really tired of us pretending to hate each other."

\- "I'm not pretending."

\- "Sure, because you're a great liar, right?"

\- "Fine." -she rolled her eyes- "I'll admit I'm not a good liar just because it's obvious that, if I were, I would still be in the Ark."

\- "I'm glad we agree."

\- "I'm sure you didn't pull me away from camp to force me to admit I can't lie to save my life."

\- "I pulled you away to make this less uncomfortable for us both in case it goes south."

\- "Define 'this'."

She had her arms crossed over her chest and furrowed eyebrows; I knew I had just said she was not good a lying but she was doing a great job right now pretending not to know what I meant. Maybe I should have considered she actually didn't know. I sighed, knowing I had started this and I had to see it through.

\- "I may have started to catch feelings for you."

\- "May?" -her features softened in contrast with her baffled tone.

\- "Alright." -I cleared my throat, straightening myself- "I have caught feelings for you which is annoying because you keep acting like you don't like me."

\- "I'm not acting."

\- "Remember how you just said you can't lie?"

\- "I can try to pretend I'm good at it, maybe one day my..." -I shook my head as she focused back on me- "Fine, what gave me away this time?"

\- "Your eyes, Y/N." -I smiled- "It's always your eyes."

\- "Then I just need a pair of sunglasses."

\- "Are you going to keep avoiding giving me an answer?"

\- "You didn't ask anything."

\- "I asked you the other night in my tent."

\- "You remember that?" -she tilted her head as I nodded- "And you were being serious? And you are being serious right now? This is not an elaborate prank on your part to further torture me?"

\- "Dead serious." -I took a step to stand directly in front of her- "Which is why it's so exasperating how your behavior has changed so much around me since that day."

\- "I thought you were playing with me. I didn't want to be another notch on your belt, I'm not like that."

\- "I like you." -I moved my hands to hold onto her upper arms- "I really do and I need to know if you feel this way too."

\- "I thought we just agreed I can't lie."

\- "That doesn't answer my question."

\- "Really?" -her arms crossed over her chest, forcing me to take a step back as I had to let go of her- "Well, I have an easy solution for all of this."

I looked into her eyes, desperately craving an answer to fall from her lips but, instead, she turned on her heels and started to walk back to where we had come from, leaving me there confused as I forgot how to speak for a second, not anticipating any of this.

\- "You want an answer?" -she spoke loud enough for me to hear her- "Ask me out."

\- "Ask you out?" -I almost choked on my saliva- "We are under a constant threat to our lives, not knowing how long we have to live and you want me to ask you out instead of just telling me you feel about me the same way I feel about you?"

\- "What can I say?" -she turned her face to look at me with a smile on her face, shrugging her shoulders as she kept walking away- "I'm traditional like that."

I shook my head before running after her, I knew she liked me and I even liked more her playful and teasing side. I knew I'd do anything she asked me to do, but I could still pretend to be annoyed like she pretended falling for me was a dreadful idea. I took her hand in mine and forced her to stop moving, standing in front of her, close enough to make her raise her head to look me in the eyes. She raised a questioning eyebrow at the same time I interlaced my fingers with her.

\- "Fine." -I moved my free hand to her chin, running my thumb over her lower lip- "Y/N, I like you; I won't say the other three words because I don't want to scare you away, although I'm pretty sure that's how I feel." -she squeezed my hand, prompting me to continue as I stood in silence for a moment, getting lost in her features- "Would you make me the honor of being my girl?"

She tilted her head, looking into my eyes for way longer than I expected her too, fear almost settling in my chest before she let go of my hand and moved it to my neck, her other pulling me closer to her by my jacket. She closed her eyes and ghosted her lips over mine.

\- "I like you too."

Her words came out like the forest had murmured them to me as a soft breeze graced my skin. I smiled against her lips before moving my hand to the back of her neck, pulling her to me and finally kissing her like I had been wanting to do for way too long. Her arms wrapped quickly around my neck, our kiss wasn't only showcasing how we really felt, it also was meant to show how desperately we both really wanted this, how long we had been waiting for the other to build up the courage to confess.

\- "So..." -I rested my forehead against hers as her hands moved inside my jacket, hugging my body tightly against hers- "Is that a yes?"

\- "It'd be a very odd way of saying 'no'." -she moved her head back to meet my eyes- "Don't you think?"

\- "It'd be cruel to let me get a taste and then rip yourself from me, yes."

\- "Lucky for you, I don't have a cruel bone in my body." -she rested her chin on my chest as I rubbed her cheeks.

\- "I can't wait to find out about all you've got."

I chuckled, lowering my face to meet her lips; it was softer this time, an innocent movement in opposition to the true meaning behind my words.

\- "You'll find I'm not good either at the patience game."

Y/N moved her arms from my body, her fingertips brushing against my thin-shirt teasingly as she kept her eyes on mine; I knew she had the intention of rendering me speechless, which I was, but that didn't mean my body was stuck like that too. I moved my hands to pull her back to me, taking her chin in my hand and crushing my lips with hers, needier this time, grunting in pleasure as she answered with just as much hunger. I mentally thanked myself for finally having the guts to talk to her, knowing I'd never get enough of this.

\- "Seems patience is not your strong suit either."

**Author's Note:**

> 🌿Remember to leave me some feedback if you can, we thrive of it!🌿


End file.
